Blood Capsules
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: Yuuki buys some blood capsules from a Halloween store, thinking they're made with real blood. But when she shows Zero her remarkable discovery, things get a little...bloody? Slight OOC AU. ZeroxYuuki R&R Bite scene! Woo!


**Author's Note: **Helloooo everyone! :D So, I've been extremely busy with school and stuff D; and I haven't had time to write anything! So I wrote this, just to get it out of my system :P I hope you all enjoy it. Please review! And remember, constructive criticism is more than welcome, but NO FLAMES please! (: thanks.

* * *

**Blood Capsules**

**by XxmylastbreathxX**

**---  
**

Yuuki ran straight to her room as soon as she got home. She grinned and quickly opened up the plastic shopping bag and pulled out a small package, feeling extremely lucky. "Blood Capsules" was all it read on the front, along with a small choking hazard for children. She never had the slightest idea that they would sell capsules full of real blood inside of a Halloween store! It was almost too good to be true.

She tore open the package, and pulled out two small capsules, filled with the scarlet substance she had been craving for days. Her fangs came out of their hiding places, and her eyes were now glowing with hunger. She lifted a capsule to her mouth ready to bite into it, but then she stopped.

She didn't think it was right that she enjoy these _alone. _After all, there _was _another vampire living under the same roof as her, and he probably needed them more than she did. So she placed the small capsules back inside the package and left the room, feeling even hungrier then she did before.

-----

Yuuki knocked on the Zero's door, then waited a few seconds. But there was no response. She knocked again, this time a little louder. But there was still nothing. Finally she called out his name, as she was growing more and more worried.

Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the door. It swung open, and an annoyed Zero stood in front of her. "What?"

"I have something for you." She said, her eyes still glowing red due to the blood capsules.

Zero, noticing this, raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not just saying that so you can come into my room and then attack me?"

Her face was now just as red as her eyes. She hadn't realized that she was still showing signs of bloodlust. "Zero!"

He rolled his eyes, and let her in, before shutting the door behind her. "What did you bring for me?"

Yuuki smiled and reached inside the bag excitedly. "Okay! Close your eyes and hold out your hand!"

Zero, despite feeling rather suspicious of her, did as she instructed and waited patiently. Suddenly he felt two, small items being dropped into his hand. He cracked open an eye and saw two tiny, scarlet capsules. "What are these?"

"Blood capsules!"

"Blood…capsules?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah! I was at the mall today, and I went inside the Halloween store, because you know how everything goes on sale after Halloween? Well I went to go see what was inside, you know, for next year. So, anyways! I was looking through the shelves when I saw these guys!" She pointed to the capsules. "And I knew I just had to get them! Because I mean, how often do you see actual blood capsules inside a store? I didn't even know these existed! Now, why they would sell capsules full of human blood inside the mall, is beyond me."

Zero tried hard to stifle a laugh. He couldn't believe she thought they were _real _capsules full of blood. She even blood lusted after them! "Yuuki, I-"

"I know, I know. You're welcome Zero. You don't have to thank me!" She grinned proudly. "I'm just happy I could help!"

Zero couldn't hold it in in any longer. He erupted into a hearty laugh, and engulfed her in a warm hug. "You idiot, these aren't real blood capsules. They're used for vampire costumes. They contain artificial blood. They just make it look like blood, that way humans can scare other humans."

Yuuki pulled away. "Wait, what? They aren't _real?"_

Zero shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

She stamped her foot down. "I thought I was going to be able to help you, Zero! But instead I just got your hopes up. I'm sorry." She folded her arms across her chest, and pouted. "They shouldn't tease us like that! That's not very nice!"

Zero smiled and ruffled her hair. "Hey, don't feel bad. It was sweet of you to offer me them. Especially while you were blood-lusting. You could have easily been selfish, but instead you tried to help me out. That was really cute, Yuuki." But she wouldn't hear it, she was still upset. Especially because she wanted to try one out too. She stayed quiet.

Zero, still holding the capsules, was curious as to how they looked when they were broken. He put one his mouth, and cracked it between his teeth. Yuuki looked up just in time to see fake blood oozing out of from between his lips. Even though she knew it was fake, for some reason, seeing it on his lips, made her blood-lust even worse than before. She licked her lips.

Zero saw this, and smirked, baring his own fangs. He took her hand, and playfully bit it, trying to tell her that she was allowed to bite him. But she wouldn't do it. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to pull away. Her efforts were futile. He continued to nibble on her hand lightly, while she silently protested.

That's when she **cracked**.

Quickly she jumped on him, sending them both to the ground. Her eyes were bright crimson, and now, so were his. She firmly grabbed his shoulders, and lowered her lips to his neck. She could practically taste the blood that was flowing beneath his flesh. Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier as her thirst was becoming stronger. Slowly, she ran a wet, soft, tongue down his neck, eager to taste the sweet blood that was underneath his pale flesh. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, catching her off guard.

"Zero…" She growled, annoyed that he interrupted her. He laughed playfully, and her annoyance quickly faded away. She smiled softly and lowered her mouth back to his neck, eager to taste his blood. He smiled but only for a few seconds before he felt the sharp pain of her fangs bearing into his flesh

A deep groan escaped from his lips as he felt his blood rushing out of his body, and into her mouth. Her small lips curved up into a smile, and he felt it. Despite the pain he was in, he chuckled, and ran a hand through her hair. "Stop laughing at me while you're drinking my blood, Yuuki. It feels so weird."

She pulled her fangs out of his neck, and sat up, straddling him. She giggled. "Sorry, Zero! It was just funny! You should hear the noises you make! It's really hard for me _not_ to laugh." He furrowed his eyebrows, and glared at her, not happy that she was making fun of his…well, groaning noises. It was bad enough she had to hear them, but for her to make fun of them was a whole other thing.

Yuuki licked the remaining blood off of her lips before looking back down at him, to find that he was _still_ giving her an icy stare. "Zero, are you going to stay mad at me forever?" He nodded. "Fine, I'm sorry I made fun of you. There. Happy?" He shook his head.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Well what do you want me to do to make it up to you then?"

"This." And with that, he sat up, and sweetly pressed his lips to hers.

**The End.**


End file.
